Wedding Day
by Iolanthe's Song
Summary: What happens to the characters, where are they in the year 2007? How is destiny fulfilled?


I have no claim on any of the Characters from Inuyasha. I wanted to write about where the characters would be in 2007 what happened to them. I also wanted to try out a Sesshomaru /Rin story, how perhaps that might work out. I am using flash backs which I have not used before. I hope that is not too confusing. Again thanks to all who read and review.

Wedding Day

He lived slowly, as would any creature such as he to whom time was no object. He was nine hundred years old but only now coming into his prime. He sat quietly as the first rays of the sun cleared the mountain peak and raised his face, eyes closed to welcome the new day. She entered the room where he knelt at his desk bearing a tray of tea. He turned to her and smiled, she wore a kimono the color of wisteria flowers. Her black hair caught the first rays of the sun making it shine like a starry night.

"Beloved," he said quietly as she knelt by his side.

"You are in a good mood this morning," she said smiling, "What have you been up to all night at your scrolls."

"Today is a very special day, it has been written in the stars. I have been checking the scrolls and ancient incantations to be sure." He said.

She poured him a cup of tea which he took as he gazed at her. So many years had passed and she was still as lovely as the day he took her as his bride. He reached and smoothed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Tell me," he said, "do you remember the first day we met?'

She laughed a little a silvery laugh, 'I shall never forget it, it was the most important day of my life!"

"You were only a small child," he said.

"You were also very young." She said smiling," though not as young as I. You have also grown up," she said mischievously.

It was true; any who had known him five hundred years ago would see the difference. They would think him perhaps a bit bigger somehow. He now wore the full fur split into two tails of a demon in full power. His silver hair now reached past his knees and he wore it tied up as his father had. He no longer wore armor unless he was to go to battle. He had become the most powerful demon of all time, practically a god. With great power, though, had come enlightenment. The Sesshomaru who knelt in his castle in the human year 2007 was a very different creature than the one who fought his brother in 1450. He still had the face and body of a young man but perhaps the greatest change was his eyes. Gone was the cold arrogance of his youth replaced with benevolent wisdom and love.

"I have often wondered why you did not run in fear from me. It was obvious that I was a demon."

"I confess it was the first thought that crossed my mind when I came upon you but almost as quickly came a desire to be close to you. It is hard to explain, but even as young and hurt as I was, I immediately knew that you would never hurt me. My life at that time was so full of darkness and ugliness. You were white and beautiful; I knew that I should stay with you." She smiled again, "I have often wondered myself why you saved me? Why did you let me follow you? It was not like you in those days."

"It was hard for me to understand myself. You were so small, and helpless something in my dark heart seemed to change just a little. I could not leave you, I needed to protect you. It became very important to me." He smiled and sipped his tea, "Do you remember the priest who tried to take you from me?"

"He made a good case for a human girl not staying with a demon. I could not leave you though."

"I was secluded in the trees listening. He did make a good case; I realized I might lose you and that perhaps it was best for you. I was glad you decided to stay with me, but at that time troubled for what was best for you."

"Is that why you left me with Kaede for three months?'

"You were becoming a woman, I could not teach you the ways of women."

Rin was about 13 or 14 years old at the time. Sesshomaru had noticed her body changing. He had especially noticed her smell changing. He knew what was coming so he had taken her to Kaede. Kaede was kind and welcomed Rin but she sent Rin with Sango who was married to Miroku and living at the shrine. It was the years after Naraku had been defeated and Inuyasha had died valiantly. Kagome had returned to her time and the well had gone silent. She bid Sesshomaru walk with her to talk privately.

"Rin is becoming a woman." She said. "It is not good for her to live with a demon. She should have a chance at a real full life. She is welcome here; we will take care of her. You must leave her here and never come back. It is for her best interest that you do so. It will hurt her at first but she is young and will get over it."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He knew she was right but again he felt the emptiness he felt that time hiding in the trees listening to the priest trying to persuade Rin to go with him. Rin suddenly came running to him.

"My Lord, please don't leave me!" she cried.

"Kaede must teach you things I cannot," he said calmly.

"Promise you'll come back for me!" she cried desperate.

Again, Sesshomaru said nothing. Kaede looked at him lightly shaking her head no.

"My Lord! Promise me!" Rin cried again.

"I will return in three months, I promise. See that you listen well to Kaede and heed her words."

"Yes my Lord," said Rin quietly as Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

Kaede, spry for a woman of her age ran to catch up with him. "Why did you do that" she whispered, "You should have just left."

"I have done what I have done; you have three months to convince her to stay with you." He said.

Rin smiled and sipped her tea, "When you came back in three months Kaede tried one more time to convince me to stay with them. She said "Don't you want to meet a young man and marry some day?"

"And what did you tell her?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I said I wanted to marry you my Lord, and no one else. Then she said that you would not marry me because you were a demon. I said then that if that was so I would follow you anyway all my days."

Sesshomaru took her hand and raised it to his lips, "always wiser than I," he said, "I believe even then on some level you knew the truth, the truth I was not ready for."

"Really?" said Rin laughing again, "Is that why you tried to dump me again?"

For a many years after Rin had spent time with Kaede she, Sesshomaru and Jaken had lived as they always had. She was still a child and Sesshomaru had his missions to gain power. They had no contact with the human world at all keeping to themselves wandering the mountains where men did not venture. Rin was becoming a lovely woman, though, and after several years Sesshomaru could not help but notice her. She was an adult now, a beautiful young woman. The sight of her, her scent was stirring him in a way he could no longer ignore. He feared for her with him. He feared he would lose control so he decided to take her back to Kaede. As they approached the village Rin begged him not to leave her.

He turned to her, "You deserve a proper life, that I cannot give you." The emptiness pierced him like a knife but his face revealed nothing.

As they approached the village Sesshomaru saw Miroku walking along the road. He wore the robes of a priest not a monk.

Sesshomaru approached and hailed him, "Miroku," he said, "We have come to see Kaede."

Miroku stopped and starred at him, "Demon, what do you want with me." He said.

"Miroku, it is I Sesshomaru, surely you have not forgotten us!"

"I am not Miroku," said the young priest, "Miroku the monk is my grandfather, I remember him telling stories of Demons when I was a child. I remember him speaking your name. Kaede is long dead: may her soul be blessed. I will bring you to my grandfather if you wish as long as you pledge to do no harm."

They entered the village with the priest who brought them to a tidy little house. He bid them to wait outside as he entered. Soon he returned with a handsome elderly couple who Sesshomaru recognized immediately as Miroku and Sango.

"Sesshomaru! I do not believe I am gazing at you again! You have not changed at all in these long years! Could it be that you do not realize how many years have passed?" said Miroku.

Sesshomaru was speechless, could it be that he had truly lost track of the march of years as they lived apart from the human world?

"Who is this beautiful lady you have with you?" he said, "Could it be? No, impossible, yet I can see in her eyes, is this truly you Rin?" Miroku let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, I can see now what has happened, what is going on here!"

Both Rin and Sesshomaru were speechless as they exchanged glances. Even Sango began to laugh.

"You do not realize do you?" she said "Oh, poor Sesshomaru, always trying to do what is correct and poor Rin having to put up with it."

"I suspected this might happen many years ago when I learned that Rin had once again been returned from death's dark path by the Mediou."said Miroku. "I thought to myself that one who had walked the after life and returned twice must be changed in some way. Not only has she returned from death but she has lived in the presence of the Tetsaiga all these years!" He took a breath looking from Sesshomaru to Rin. "Don't you see? She is no longer just a human, she has absorbed youkai power and become one!" He walked over to a perplexed Sesshomaru and Rin and placed their hands together. "You need not worry about Rin anymore." He said, "She is in the right place with you. She no longer belongs to the human world. Go together and be happy, this is how it is supposed to be."

"I am surprised you were not furious with me for taking you once again to the village," said Sesshomaru.

"No, my love, I knew you were just trying to do what was best for me. I knew, though, even then that you were what was best for me." Rin smiled, "Do you remember that night?"

"A honeyed night." He said smiling, "I surprised you by the stream."

"I was waiting for you." She said, "You had removed your armor, I knew you would look for me. That was our Wedding Day."

"Oh no my love, our Wedding Day had come many years before. The day you found me in the woods, that was no happy accident. Tetsaiga brought us together, that day we were bound together forever, that was our Wedding Day."

"Do you remember the little house and the kitsune maid?"

Sesshomaru laughed," I will never forget."

"I loved that little house," said Rin, "I always will."

They had been truly together for a short time that summer spending the warm nights under the sky in each other's arms. When it became apparent that Rin was expecting her first child Sesshomaru decided their life style must change.

"I will not have my children born in the dirt, in a cave. I will rebuild my father's castle for us. "He said.

As rebuilding a large castle, even for a Demon, would take some time, Sesshomaru found a beautiful little house high in the mountains overlooking a lake far from the eyes of the human world. He employed a little kitsune demon to care for Rin. These were happy days. Their first child was a girl born on a misty spring night when the full moon had a halo encircling it. For this reason their daughter was named Amaya (meaning night rain) of the Halo Moon. All Dog Demon children carried a moon name. Sesshomaru had been born on a frigid night of crystal clarity and so was Sesshomaru of the Ice Moon. His father's name had been Iron Moon. Had his brother Inuyasha been given a moon name it might have been Winter Moon or Snow Moon. Their first son was born on a hot summer night when the moon glowed red in the sky. He was named Amayasha of the Fire Moon. Halo Moon was an ethereal creature as cool and silvery as her father, she grew up to marry the God of the Northern Lights, their children darted through the heavens like shooting stars. Fire Moon, though silver haired like his father, was passionate and fiery like his grandfather Iron Moon. He preferred to roam the mountains as a guardian. He married one of Shippos beautiful red haired daughters. Their children roamed the mountains with him protecting all that dwelled there.

"So, tell me of this special day." Said Rin "Why all this reminiscing? "

"It is a special day for our youngest son," he said.

"New Moon," said Rin brightening? "You have news of him? Is he well?"

Their youngest son was very special. They had not had a child for three hundred years. Their other two children were grown so he had come as a complete surprise. The night he was conceived their love making had been especially passionate. The moon was full and Sesshomaru was full of energy and she had been so responsive to his touch. After, she asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep as she always did on full moon nights like this because she knew he liked to walk abroad in the moon light. He always said yes. As he lay besides her hearing her breathing become slow and deep as she fell asleep he became aware of something else. As a full demon his senses were open and aware and this night he sensed a quickening with in her. He could scarcely believe it. Could it be after all this time, could they be having another child? As he lay there at her side he realized there was no mistake, a life had begun. It was then that the most miraculous thing of all happened. He looked up and saw his brother Inuyasha hovering above Rin. He watched amazed as he seemed to dissolve down into her. He knew then that this child would be very special. This child was the reincarnated spirit of his brother. What a great gift he had been given. It was a chance to right the greatest wrong of his life. He made a pledge at that time.

"I promise you my brother, he pledged, that this time you will have a happy life. You will be surrounded by those who love and accept you. You will have a mother who will not die when you are still a child and I will be the father that our father did not have a chance to be. You will have a brother and a sister to look out for you. This time Inuyasha you will have a happy life."

When he was born, unlike his brother and sister, he had black hair like his mother and a human appearance though his eyes were still golden.

When she saw him Rin said, "He looks like Inuyasha at the New Moon."

"That is what we will call him." said Sesshomaru "he will be Inuyasha of the New Moon."

True to this word, Inuyasha was raised as the beloved youngest child. His brother and sister were thrilled by his birth and as he grew he spent a great deal of time with his older brother in the mountains and with his older sister in the realm of the Northern Lights. He loved and respected his father who was for him his greatest source of wisdom and care and of course loved his gentle mother who was always there for him.

Sesshomaru knew, though, that he had a destiny and that the day would come that that destiny had to be found. He secretly watched as Kagome came into the world near the end of the twentieth century. He had won a legendary oracle bowl long ago. He had built a special room in the castle to house it. The bowl looked like a large golden bowl set on a marble pedestal. Rin jokingly called it the bird bath. This was the room Sesshomaru spent much of his time in researching ancient incantations and plotting the stars. Around the bowl set in the floor were special spells that enabled the viewer to step into human time. Demons and other creatures of the magical realm dwelled in a different time frame. This was why the two worlds could dwell together virtually unaware of each other.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome grow up in the water of the bowl. Once as he viewed he saw a young silver haired demon dressed in red appear. Tears came to his eyes as he realized that his brother must have been able to travel through the well to Kagome's time. He longed to go and talk to him but knew he must not. What happened must not be changed so he watched from afar. Sadly came the day Kagome returned for the last time. When Inuyasha defeated Naraku he was mortally injured. Nothing, not even Tetsaiga could save him. He gave Kagome the robe of the fire rat and told her to take it with her to remember him by. The sword Tetsusaiga he gave Sesshomaru telling him to do with it as he wished. Sesshomaru gave the sword to Kagome telling her to take it with her into the future. So many years later Sesshomaru watched Kagome's grief as she tried to pick up her life in the new 21st century. He wished he could tell her, to alleviate some of her grief but he knew he must not. Destiny was a strange thing, strong but delicate, he could not interfere. It was about that time that his son New Moon came to him with a request.

"I wish to spend some time in the human world," he said, "After all, Mother began her life as a human and your brother, my namesake, was half human."

"How do you intend to do this?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I would like to be a student at Tokyo University, live in a dormitory with other students. I would like to be like the other students, going to class, trying different activities. Can it be arranged?"

"Of course it can and so it shall be," said Sesshomaru smiling.

Inuyasha began as a freshman named Hiro Matsu that September the same time Kagome began her studies at the University. He didn't meet her there, though; Tokyo University is a very big place. One day in late October on the message board in his dormitory he found a help wanted ad. The old priest and caretaker of a Shrine in the city requested a student to work part time helping out with the upkeep of the Shrine. He took the ad suddenly feeling compelled to take this job.

This is where we come now. It is the morning of his first day at the Shrine.

"Come," said Sesshomaru taking Rin's hand, "we must step within the circle to witness this important day."

He waved his hand over the bowl causing the still water within to reveal an image. It was a young man in jeans and a sweatshirt his long hair tied back at his neck. He was sweeping the walkway in front of a large ancient tree. It revealed a young woman approaching behind him. She stopped suddenly just standing looking at him.

"Is that Kagome?" asked Rin.

"Yes it is," Sesshomaru answered, "Our son will not remember being Inuyasha any more than Kagome remembers being Kikyo. They will, I think recognize each other. I think she will catch on first as she knew my brother in his other life."

Kagome had just come from the display room where the robe of the Fire rat and Tetsusaiga were displayed. She mourned for a boy who had been dead over five hundred years. Kagome sometimes wondered if it would ever stop hurting so much, if she would ever be able to get on with her life. She walked the path toward the house that took her passed the ancient tree where Inuyasha's grave was. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a young man there sweeping the path. He had very long black hair and there was something familiar in his body, the way he stood. He suddenly turned around and Kagome thought her heart would just stop altogether. Familiar golden eyes looked at her and his face!

He made a small bow, "Hello," he said, "you must be Kagome the old priest's grand daughter."

Kagome was struck dumb.

"My name is Hiro, I'm helping out a couple of afternoons each week. I'm a student at the University."

Kagome finally found her voice. "I'm a student too. Where are you from?"

"I live at the dorm but my home is in the mountains."

He smiled a familiar smile and Kagome knew. As sure as she knew anything in her life she knew that somehow, Inuyasha had come back to her through time.

High in the mountains in a grand castle unseen by human eyes Sesshomaru and Rin watched the scene unfold.

"Do you think it is right for us to spy on them like this?' said Rin smiling.

"Of course," said Sesshomaru "Family should be present. They do not know it yet but it is their Wedding Day."


End file.
